


Pasta Love

by Bepe



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepe/pseuds/Bepe
Summary: Claire is having a regular day at school when she meets what seems to be.. The one!?
Relationships: Claire/Floor, Claire/Pasta
Kudos: 1





	Pasta Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry, Claire.

It was a regular day at school. Claire was not enjoying her day, as per usual. Everything was boring, as usual.. Until it wasn’t. 

It was lunch. The bell had recently rung, and Claire had walked into the canteen, her eyes scanning around for something to eat. That was when.. She saw him. Pasta. Just then, she knew the he was the perfect one for her, the perfect one to eat. 

Claire had quickly taken the pasta, trying not ti seem too conspicuous, before making her way to the table. Quietly, she gazed at pasta. She quickly started eating him. Each bite was an experience for Claire, and quickly enough, she had been entranced in his gaze. She couldn’t stop staring at the pasta. 

Pasta’s eyes.. Or, his toppings were mesmerizing, and she couldn’t help but just sit and state, completely silent, looking deeply at him. She was in love with Pasta. It was love at first sight. ..Or.. Bite? Claire didn’t care. She was with Pasta now. She was so entranced, she didn’t even notice her tablemates calling her name.

Afterwards, they teased her about Pasta, once they’d caught her attention and saw her deep gaze. Claire instantly flushed. That was quick. ..But.. She couldn’t be in love with Pasta..! That was.. He was a food, she had to eat him.. With a sigh, she picked him up and left the table with her friends. Then she.. Threw Pasta away. It needed to be done. Claire would get over him eventually anyways, right?

..Once they’d walked out of the canteen, they headed to the library, where she met.. Floor. She was mesmerized once more.


End file.
